Liquid material in bulk form is commonly stored and transported in a variety of large containers, the most common being the conventional fifty-five gallon drum. The disadvantages in the drum are related to the inefficient storage space of cylindrical containers, the necessity for returning the drum empty, and the necessity to invert the drum for discharge purposes.
In recent years, a metal container of cubic shape and containing an inner polyethylene tank has provided an advantageous alternative to the fifty-five gallon drum. However, in the metal and polyethylene composite container, separation of the inner tank from the outer metal container is difficult. Such separation is required after the container has been used and it is desired to re-cycle the container materials. It is also desirable from a cost standpoint to eliminate the necessity for metal in the container.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a composite shipping container which has the advantage of the cubic configuration but in addition overcomes te disadvantages resulting from the necessity of the metal support for the polyethylene tank in past containers of this configuration.